fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Going Forward
Going Forward (進むべき道 Susumubeki michi' The Way Forward' in the Japanese Version) is Chapter 21 of Fire Emblem Fates in the Revelation Version. This chapter takes place in Cursed Ruins. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Items Dropped Items * Silver Lance * Shining Bow * Chest Key x2 Chest Items * Aurgelmir (Far-left, Bottom) On Turn 20, the Master Ninja will steal this. On Turn 21, the Master Ninja will escape. * Boots (Far-left, Top) * Arms Scroll (Far-right, Top) * Barb Shuriken (Far-right, Middle) * Master Seal (Far-Right, Bottom) On Turn 20, the Master Ninja will steal this. On Turn 21, the Master Ninja will escape. Strategy The big gimmick of the map are the red and blue floor tiles around the map. Noticeably, there are many unpromoted units dotted around on Blue tiles, the effects of which lower an Advanced unit to an umpromoted unit. The red tiles have promoted units on them, and raise any unpromoted units into Advanced units. It should be noted immediately that this does not affect the EXP gained from killing these units, so enemies who start out promoted will always give better exp even when affected by the blue tiles, while unpromoted units will only give 1 exp to most all units by this point in the game, even when advanced. The difference between unpromoted and promoted on this map lies in their stats and ability to use weapons. For instance, an Onmyoji in the red room southwest of the starting point will have a rod he will be unable to use if he moves into the blue room north of his starting point and becomes a Diviner. Maids will also be dropped down to Troubadours and be unable to attack completely. Stats will also differ depending on the class. While a Dark Mage will have a stat spread (HP/STR/MAG/SKL/SPD/LUK/DEF/RES) of 35/00/24/11/14/5/14/20, a Sorcerer will have a spread of 38/00/29/12/17/5/16/23. Note that when going from unpromoted to promoted, the unit will not recover the HP that is gained. This map has 5 chests but only 2 Chest Keys to use, so you will want to bring a unit with Locktouch. The goal of the map is to kill Anthony, who is completely unaffected by the red and blue tiles, so his stats can only drop from Shurikens/Knives and specific skills or weapons. If he manages to get a hit in on you, the unit will be immobilized, so try to pick him off from a distance. Because of higher than usual Defense/Resistance and HP stats, you will probably not get him down in one round even if you double, but he is susceptible to the Blessed weapons so consider bring one or two of those. Alternatively, just hitting him from range will be enough to defeat him. The Dragon Vein makes an appearance in this chapter, swapping the colors of the rooms. This is useful enough to lure enemy units into being unpromoted, but the accessibility of the vein is limited and will more than likely force the royal sibling of your choice to remain behind. Reinforcements Reinforcements will begin to appear on the stairs after about 5-6 turns, starting with a Swordmaster coming from the stairs in the red room southwest of the starting point. Difficulty: Normal *Turn 9: 2 Master of Arms from the hallway in the upper left Blue Room. *Turn 11: 1 Sniper from the stairs in the Red Room above the southern normal rooms. *Turn 13: 2 Master Ninjas in the hallway in the room above the topmost rightside chest, 2 Maids from the hallway in the normal room in the bottom left. (One of the maids is holding a Chest Key) *Turn 16: 1 General from the stairs in the Red Room between the southern normal rooms. *Turn 17: 2 Basara from the hallway in the blue room with the chest above the room Anthony is in. *Turn 21: 3 Berserkers from the Hallway in the normal room just south of the upperleft chest. The Master Ninja will escape. *Turn 24: 2 Maids from the hallway near the bottom left chest. Category:Fates Chapters